Sweetest Thing
by Ukisame-sama
Summary: Murasakibara x Himuro. Himuro não consegue superar os fantasmas do passado e decide se fechar em seu próprio mundo. Entretanto, ele não contava com a insistência e saudade de certo companheiro de time...


- Kuroko no Basket e seus personagens pertencem à Fujimaki Tadatoshi;

- Esta é uma fanfic BL, ou seja, envolve o relacionamento amoroso e/ou sexual entre homens. Se você não gosta ou sente-se ofendido com esse tipo de leitura sugiro que vá ser feliz lendo shoujo;

- Fanart da capa: alguém muito talentoso do pixiv.

* * *

**Sweetest Thing**

**I wanted to run, but she made me crawl**

Eu queria correr, mas ela me fez rastejar.

**(Oh, the sweetest thing.)**

(Oh, a coisa mais doce).

**Eternal fire, she turned me to straw.**

Fogo eterno, ela me transformou em palha.

**(Oh, the sweetest thing.)**

(Oh, a coisa mais doce).

**I know I got black eyes**

Eu sei, eu tive olhos negros,

**But they burn so brightly for her**

Mas eles queimam tão brilhantemente por ela

**I guess it's a blind kind of love.**

Eu suponho que é um tipo cego de amor.

**(Oh, the sweetest thing.)**

(Oh, a coisa mais doce).

**U2 – Sweetest Thing**

Há dias em que nada parece dar certo.

Você está mal-humorado; o trânsito está ruim; faz frio quando você está vestido para o verão; é dia de avaliação e você não estudou nada porque não se lembrou da data... As pequenas coisas da vida que se tornam gigantescas em dias em que tudo parece conspirar contra. Do seu despertador que não tocou à loja de conveniência fechada no exato momento em que você precisa de uma refeição. _A vida é difícil._

Himuro suspirou, afundando um pouco mais o rosto entre seus joelhos. O gosto salgado e úmido que tingia seus lábios era resultado das gordas e incansáveis lágrimas que escorriam por suas pálidas bochechas. Sua garganta, porém, estava seca, arranhando a cada mudo soluço e lembrando-o de que ele estava ali há muito tempo. O choro fez o moreno abraçar os joelhos com um pouco mais de força, como se naquele gesto tão infantil sua vergonha e arrependimento também pudessem ser abraçados. _Eu falhei, _o Ala-armador do colégio Yousen respirou fundo,_ assim como antes. Eu não pude vencer... Eu não pude fazer nada._

As lágrimas tornaram-se mais pesadas.

Há quanto tempo ele estava ali? Sentado em um banco de madeira, encolhido em frente aos armários, escondido em um vestiário esquecido? Himuro sabia que logo precisaria ir embora. Quando os funcionários responsáveis pela limpeza chegassem, ele precisaria encarar a realidade e retornar para sua casa. A ideia de voltar para seu solitário apartamento o fez morder o lábio inferior. Sua família havia ficado na América, e ele retornara sozinho. A vida que o moreno levava no Japão poderia ser resumida em um pequeno apartamento, treinos esporádicos e poucos amigos. _Eu tinha um amigo. Um melhor amigo. A melhor companhia... Taiga continua o mesmo. Então, qual a diferença? Nós somos tão iguais, mas tão diferentes... _Aquele pensamento foi seguido pelo barulho da porta do vestiário sendo aberta. O Ala-armador manteve-se no mesmo lugar, imóvel. Os passos eram ocos, mas quase inaudíveis. A pessoa não usava sapatos, mas tênis. O caminhar era largo, pesado e preguiçoso. Só havia uma pessoa que andava daquele jeito tão desinteressado e arrastado, e, para ser bem sincero, ele era uma das últimas pessoas que Himuro gostaria de ver naquele momento.

"Muro-chin."

A voz soou alta e rouca, como sempre. Aquela pessoa possuía um belo timbre, mas sua voz sempre soava arrastada e devagar, como se até mesmo se comunicar requeresse um grande esforço. O moreno, porém, manteve-se quieto. Ele já havia mostrado aquele rosto choroso para aquela mesma pessoa, e ela não merecia ver tal cena degradante e humilhante novamente. _Ele nunca entenderia. Um gênio da Geração dos Milagres jamais compreenderia. Ele deve me achar patético, assim como o nº 7 do outro time._

"Muro-chin."

O tom de voz tornou-se mais próximo e baixo. Duas grandes mãos tocaram seus joelhos e aquela proximidade fez as lágrimas caírem com mais afinco. Aquelas mesmas mãos afastaram suas pernas, e, embora quisesse manter-se em sua ostra, fechado e recluso, o Ala-armador sabia melhor do que ninguém que jamais venceria aquela pessoa no quesito força física. _Eu nunca o vencerei em nada. Ele é melhor em tudo._

"Olhe para mim, Muro-chin." Murasakibara entrou no íntimo espaço entre as pernas de Himuro. Ele havia se ajoelhado em frente ao banco.

"Vá embora, Atsushi." O moreno falou baixo. Sua voz soou rouca por causa da garganta seca.

"Eu irei, mas com você." O rapaz de cabelos roxos inclinou o rosto para frente. A ponta de seu nariz procurava espaço entre os dedos delgados do Ala-armador. Eles cobriam seu rosto, omitindo sua vergonha.

Himuro balançou a cabeça em negativo, tentando retirar aquela pessoa do meio de suas pernas. O choro voltou a ficar preso em sua garganta, e ele tinha certeza de que perderia aquela batalha. Entretanto, ele lutaria até o fim.

A batalha durou poucos segundos. Uma das _qualidades_ do Pivô do colégio Yousen era que, apesar de ser preguiçoso e facilmente entediado, ele odiava perder. A ponta do nariz encontrou passagem quando os dedos se afastaram. Um longo e pálido dedo enxugou os olhos do moreno, mas eles permaneceram fechados. O Ala-armador não viu a proximidade, porém, sentiu a respiração tornar-se próxima. A ponta do nariz de Murasakibara contornou seu rosto, descendo pelo maxilar e cutucando sua bochecha. Os lábios o beijaram devagar, sem pressa, como era seu costume. Himuro tentou virar o rosto, crispando os lábios e evitando que aquilo continuasse. Uma das mãos do rapaz de cabelos roxos tocou sua face, segurando-a pelo queixo e mantendo-a imóvel. A língua deslizou para dentro de sua boca, destruindo qualquer chance de resistência que o moreno ainda possuísse. Seus próprios lábios começaram a se mover, aceitando a carícia e permitindo-se até mesmo aproveitar o momento. O beijo tinha gosto de cereja. Pirulito de cereja, para ser mais específico. _Todos os beijos de Atsushi têm gostos diferentes._ As mãos do Ala-armador tocaram o pescoço do rapaz que estava entre suas pernas, trazendo-o um pouco mais próximo. O gesto durou longos minutos e só parou quando a necessidade por mais contato se tornou urgente.

"Você deveria ter ido embora." Himuro brincava com a franja roxa entre seus dedos. Por trás de todo aquele cabelo havia um belíssimo rosto.

"Eu fui comprar doces." Murasakibara tinha os lábios extremamente vermelhos e aquilo não era decorrente somente do beijo. _Pirulito de cereja._

"Vá para casa, Atsushi." O moreno desceu a ponta dos dedos pelo rosto do nº 9. "Eu não preciso ser consolado."

"Mas eu preciso."

Os olhos negros se arregalaram lentamente, e o peso daquelas palavras atingiu o Ala-armador de maneira rápida e certeira. Seu corpo desencostou-se do armário e suas mãos seguraram com um pouco mais de força aquele belo rosto.

O segundo beijo foi tão longo quanto o primeiro, e Murasakibara envolveu o corpo de Himuro em um apertado abraço. _Tatsuya, seu egoísta. Você não foi o único que perdeu o jogo._ Quando a carícia terminou, o moreno abriu um triste sorriso. O rapaz de cabelos roxos o olhou, mas seu rosto afundou-se na barriga do nº 12, abraçando a cintura com possessividade. Himuro deixou seus dedos brincarem com os cabelos do rapaz em seu colo, enquanto recostava novamente a nuca contra o armário. Seus olhos se fecharam e a única coisa audível no vestiário foi o choro baixo de Murasakibara. Uma triste melodia que em pouco tempo se transformaria em um amargo dueto.

**x**

A maioria das pessoas diria que não existe pior momento do que o dia da derrota. As emoções estão à flor da pele: tristeza, frustração, vergonha, humilhação... era como receber uma avalanche de pensamentos negativos. Entretanto, Himuro discordaria disso. Para ele, não haveria nada pior do que o "depois". Ele concordaria que o momento inicial trazia o turbilhão de sentimentos, e que as lágrimas ajudavam a amortecer a dor, mas é somente o "depois" que consegue ser capaz de produzir uma sensação de total desesperança e pavor. A derrota continuava ali, presente. As lágrimas não eram mais capazes de amenizar a situação e não existia nada que poderia ser feito além de encarar a realidade... independente de qual fosse.

A campainha tocou duas vezes.

Cada toque aconteceu no intervalo de um minuto. O moreno, porém, não se moveu em momento algum. Seus olhos estavam abertos, encarando a parede. Seus braços e pernas se mantinham imóveis e seu corpo estava deitado na mesma posição. Aliás, desde que acordara, o Ala-armador havia basicamente estado daquele jeito depois que retornou do banho e do breve café da manhã. _Eu estou com fome..., _o nº 12 ignorou o terceiro toque da campainha. O intervalo de um minuto passou e então o que tocou foi seu celular. "Atenda a porta, Muro-chin. Eu sei que você está em casa (；¬д¬)." _As mensagens dele são sempre cheias de sentimentos e emoticons. Atsushi parece uma criança._ Himuro fechou o celular e ignorou a mensagem. _Desculpe, Atsushi, mas hoje eu não quero ver ninguém... nem mesmo você._

O minuto de silêncio pareceu deliciosamente longo. O moreno sabia que não conseguiria dormir, pois ele havia feito aquilo durante a manhã inteira; e ao invés de ir ao colégio, como todo bom aluno, ele havia passado o dia em casa, embalado por um profundo desânimo. Seu quarto se transformara em seu mundo particular. Entretanto, há dias em que nada parece dar certo e a má sorte perdura. A campainha não voltou a ser tocada e não houve uma segunda mensagem no celular... Mas havia uma voz, uma voz alta e rouca que cantava uma estranha canção... um hino talvez? Um hino de alguma escola... ali, no corredor de seu andar...

A porta foi aberta em uma questão de segundos.

O Ala-armador não reparou que estava vestido apenas com a roupa de baixo e uma longa camiseta. Ele não notou que estava despenteado, ou que seu quarto estava uma bagunça. Tudo o que o nº 12 sabia era que ele precisava calar Murasakibara antes que os vizinhos reclamassem. O causador de toda aquela agitação o olhou com os mesmos olhos tediosos. Ele vestia o uniforme de inverno do colégio Yousen. A mochila estava pendurada em um de seus largos ombros, pois ambas as mãos estavam ocupadas: a esquerda segurava um saco de papel contendo uma infinidade de doces, enquanto a direita segurava um sorvete azul-claro. _Uma criança. Não mais do que uma criança._

"Entre, rápido!"

Himuro puxou o rapaz de cabelos roxos para dentro do apartamento, fechando a porta às pressas. Ele gostava daquele bairro, daquele edifício, e não gostaria de ser _convidado_ a se retirar por causa de barulho indevido.

"Eh~..." O Pivô tinha o sorvete entre seus lábios enquanto retirava os sapatos com os próprios pés. "Você parece bravo, Muro-chin."

_E de quem você acha que é a culpa?_ O moreno pensou, mas não disse nada. Seus olhos se fecharam e ele respirou fundo.

"Quer algo para beber? Eu posso fazer um chá."

"Bolo." O nº 9 seguia o dono da casa pelo curto corredor.

"Não tem bolo, e você já está comendo doces." O Ala-armador do colégio Yousen soltou outro suspiro. "O que você faz aqui, Atsushi?"

Murasakibara parou de andar, virando-se e ficando em frente ao dono da casa. Seus olhos estavam baixos, como de costume, e ele não disse nada. O sorvete azul foi devorado em poucas mordidas, e, quando finalmente terminou, o rapaz de cabelos roxos mordeu o palito, enfiando a mão livre dentro do saco de papel, retirando um pirulito.

"Você não foi à aula, Muro-chin. Eu estava preocupado." O Pivô ofereceu o pirulito para sua companhia.

"Obrigado." O nº 12 segurou o _presente_ entre seus dedos. "Eu não estava me sentindo bem."

"Sente-se melhor agora?"

"Não." Himuro sorriu. Nada naquela pessoa demonstrava que ela estivesse _realmente_ preocupada. Um dos maiores defeitos do ex-jogador da Geração dos Milagres era sua total incapacidade em demonstrar interesse. Com exceção da alegria extrema – esta geralmente relacionada com comida –, e a pura e brutal irritação, Murasakibara simplesmente não parecia demonstrar mais nada. _Há uma terceira exceção, _pensou o moreno, sorrindo um pouco mais largamente ao se dar conta de que estava tendo _aqueles_ pensamentos em uma hora tão imprópria. "Mas obrigado pelo doce."

O quarto estava uma verdadeira bagunça, porém, o rapaz de cabelos roxos não pareceu se importar. O Ala-armador abriu a janela, permitindo que a brisa da tarde entrasse no cômodo. O céu estava nublado e seria uma questão de tempo até o anoitecer. O Pivô sentou-se no chão, rente à cama, retirando algo que parecia maria-mole de dentro de seu saco de doces. O nº12 sentou-se na cama, desembrulhando o pirulito e o colocando em sua boca. _Eu estou cansado,_ Himuro sentiu sua pele arrepiar-se. A janela estava aberta, permitindo que o ar frio entrasse, _e parcialmente nu._

"Como foi a aula, Atsushi?" O moreno brincou com o doce entre seus lábios. Se sua companhia havia se dado ao trabalho de ir até ele significava que não iria embora tão cedo.

"Hm?" O nº 9 estava com a boca cheia, então somente deu de ombros. "Eu não sei. Eu não entrei nas aulas."

"Você foi ao colégio e não entrou?" O Ala-armador juntou as sobrancelhas. Que tipo de lógica era aquela?

Murasakibara deu novamente de ombros, terminando de comer o doce. Seu corpo virou-se um pouco quando ele pousou a sacola de doces ao chão. Os belos olhos fitaram o nº 12, que apenas sorriu como resposta. Entretanto, o rapaz de cabelos roxos não voltou a se virar. Seu rosto não esboçava nenhum sentimento, mas Himuro sabia que algo havia chamado a atenção de sua companhia. _Oh! O pirulito._ O moreno sorriu novamente, retirando o pirulito de sua boca.

"Não. Você me deu este aqui e tenho certeza de que sua sacola está cheia de doces, Atsushi."

A resposta do Pivô foi um olhar sério que quase fez o Ala-armador rir. _Ele é como uma criança. Atsushi odeia ouvir "não". _O nº 9 inclinou-se e começou a procurar alguma coisa dentro da sacola de doces. A busca durou alguns segundos, até ele colocar uma barra de chocolates crocantes sobre a cama.

"Não é _não_. Eu não vou trocar o meu pirulito, desista!"

"Eh~..." Murasakibara lançou um olhar cheio de puro desdém. "Eu não sabia que Muro-chin era assim... _tão_ egoísta."

"Eu sou." O nº 12 ergueu a única sobrancelha visível. "Eu não gosto de dividir o que é meu."

O rapaz de cabelos roxos apertou os olhos, voltando a mexer em sua sacola de doces, mas dessa vez com uma visível irritação. Himuro apenas observava, esboçando sorrisos e olhares vitoriosos. Ele adorava crianças, e adorava provocar o Pivô do colégio Yousen, exatamente por ele ser tão facilmente irritável. A menor provocação o fazia sair da linha tediosa. Porém, o moreno também sabia que havia um terceiro estado de espírito para aquela pessoa. Pois, além da alegria e irritação, havia outro tipo de expressão que sua companhia conseguia esboçar, e se o Ala-armador não estivesse tão concentrado em provocar o nº 9, ele teria percebido que sua atitude seria interpretada de outra maneira. A sacola de doces foi empurrada para um canto e Murasakibara arrastou-se para a cama, ficando sobre o nº 12. _Oh! Ele _realment_e é alto._

Himuro ergueu os olhos. A sombra que o rapaz de cabelos roxos projetava era levemente assustadora. Os ombros largos, os braços fortes, e um olhar que o moreno só via quando estavam _naquele_ tipo de situação. _Desejo. Atsushi só consegue demonstrar alegria, irritação e desejo. _O Ala-armador, entretanto, não se abalou. Ele estava acostumado às investidas do Pivô. O pirulito dançou dentro de sua boca, enquanto suas pernas moveram-se devagar, deixando que sua companhia ficasse entre elas. O nº 9 levou a mão até a direção do cabo de plástico, mas Himuro a segurou antes do gesto ser terminado.

"Eu disse não, Atsushi. Você não pode ter tudo o que quer."

Murasakibara não gostou do comentário. Suas feições se tornaram mais pesadas e ele aproximou-se um pouco mais, puxando o nº 12 para que ele se deitasse sobre a cama. O moreno sentiu a nuca pousar em seu macio travesseiro e suas pernas permaneceram afastadas, permitindo que o rapaz de cabelos roxos se aproximasse. As grandes mãos do Pivô subiram por sua perna direita, segurando-o pelo quadril. Aquele gesto levou uma onda de excitação pelo corpo do Ala-armador, fazendo-o sorrir. _Quando foi a última vez? Semana passada, provavelmente...,_ o nº 12 tentava se recordar quando havia sido a última vez em que ambos dividiram a mesma cama. Não havia regras entre eles, e os dois faziam sexo em basicamente todas as oportunidades que tinham, com exceção dos dias de jogos ou treinos. Se a memória não lhe pregava peças, na semana anterior ele havia dormido na casa do nº 9 e os dois passaram boa parte da noite escondidos embaixo de um pesado cobertor, fazendo de tudo um pouco, menos o necessário que era dormir. _Nós fomos eliminados da Copa de Inverno, então não jogaremos por um bom tempo. _Himuro mordeu o pirulito, sentindo a frustração se quebrar junto aos pedaços do doce. O canudinho escorregou por seus dedos até o chão, e o moreno esticou os braços, convidando Murasakibara.

Não seria preciso dizer que o convite foi aceito de imediato. O rapaz de cabelos roxos inclinou-se para baixo, e sua língua invadiu a boca do Ala-armador em um ousado gesto. Os pedaços do pirulito misturaram-se à saliva e o beijo se tornou profundo. _Doce,_ o nº 12 envolveu o pescoço de sua companhia, enquanto suas pernas puxavam o quadril do Pivô para baixo, fazendo com que os corpos de encontrassem, _doce e quente._

O pirulito se dissolveu em poucos segundos e tudo o que restou foi um incrível e insaciável desejo por contato. O beijo já não era comportado, os toques deixaram de ser contidos, as línguas pareciam travar uma batalha cujo título de vencedor era totalmente irrelevante. Os corpos se esfregavam e se apertavam em movimentos fortes e cheios de luxúria. Os lábios se afastaram quando a necessidade por ar tornou-se essencial. Himuro utilizou aquela oportunidade para retirar a camisa que vestia, jogando-a com charme para o lado. Suas mãos subiram pelos braços do nº 9, notando que ele era o único praticamente nu.

"Deixe-me ajudá-lo com isso."

As pontas dos dedos do moreno abriram os botões do casaco negro de inverno, deslizando-o sobre as largas costas de Murasakibara. O colete cor creme foi retirado em seguida, mas a gravata lhe roubou alguns preciosos segundos. A peça foi desfeita, mas antes de retirá-la do pescoço de sua companhia, o Ala-armador a utilizou para puxá-lo novamente para um segundo beijo. Dessa vez o Pivô do colégio Yousen investiu um pouco mais no gesto. Sua mão subiu entre as pernas do nº 12, apalpando o baixo ventre e sentindo a ereção sob a roupa de baixo escura. Himuro gemeu baixo, abrindo os olhos devagar. _Eu esqueci que Atsushi gosta de observar,_ aquele pensamento o fez sorrir de canto. A ponta de sua língua tocou os lábios do nº 9, provocando-o sem pudor, enquanto seus dedos abriam a camisa branca. A peça de roupa deslizou até o chão e Murasakibara encarou o moreno por alguns segundos antes de depositar um possessivo beijo em seu pescoço. O Ala-armador moveu-se na cama, sentindo a língua descer por seu pescoço e clavícula. Ele sabia até onde aquilo iria e tal pensamento foi capaz de deixá-lo ainda mais excitado. O rapaz de cabelos roxos circulou o mamilo direito com a ponta de sua língua antes de sugá-lo com força. O nº 12 mordeu o lábio inferior, descendo automaticamente a mão até seu baixo ventre. Porém, antes que pudesse chegar ao seu destino, o Pivô o impediu, prendendo ambas as mãos ao lado do corpo. Himuro abriu os olhos, recebendo um sério olhar como resposta. Seu mamilo direito estava vermelho quando o nº 9 retirou os lábios, indo dedicar-se ao esquerdo.

"A-Atsushi..." A voz do moreno era baixa. Ele não havia perdido toda a compostura... ainda. "Minha mão..."

Murasakibara não respondeu. Seus olhos se fecharam e ele mordiscou o mamilo com força. O Ala-armador gemeu alto, tentando mover novamente sua mão. A ereção em seu baixo ventre doía de excitação e tudo o que ele queria era um pouco de alívio. _Ele está me punindo,_ pensou o nº 12 ao deixar escapar ouro gemido, _Atsushi é uma pessoa estranhamente vingativa._ A tortura durou longos minutos e em certo momento Himuro achou que seria capaz de chegar ao orgasmo apenas com aquele estímulo. Seu corpo tremia e havia se tornado tão sensível ao prazer, a tal ponto que, quando o rapaz de cabelos roxos desceu a língua por seu abdômen, o corpo do moreno moveu-se sobre a cama e seus lábios gemeram. A língua deixava um rastro de saliva por onde passava, e a cada centímetro que ela percorria o Ala-armador do colégio Yousen achava que acabaria enlouquecendo se sua companhia não fosse mais rápido. Os lábios do Pivô deixaram marcas avermelhadas pelo caminho, e, ao chegar ao baixo ventre do rapaz que estava por baixo, o nº 9 abaixou um pouco mais o rosto, permitindo que sua língua corresse por toda a extensão do membro de Himuro.

A reação do nº 12 foi uma mistura de surpresa e puro êxtase. O clímax veio tão de repente que o moreno não sentiu suas costas arquearem, ou suas mãos apertarem a roupa de cama. O gemido rouco que cortou sua garganta possuía um estranho contentamento; seus lábios sorriram e, com a franja para trás, seus olhos negros fitaram o teto, ainda tentando entender o que havia acontecido. A língua do rapaz de cabelos roxos tocou seu membro novamente, e o Ala-armador foi obrigado a voltar à realidade. Seus olhos se abaixaram, observando o nº 9 retirar sua roupa de baixo. Havia cuidado e sensualidade naquele gesto, e o nº 12 se permitiu ser um pouco mimado. Murasakibara inclinou-se sobre ele novamente, e dessa vez o contato foi direto. Himuro voltou a mexer-se sobre a cama, observando seu membro sumir dentro da boca de sua companhia. O orgasmo o havia deixado sensível, então o menor contato evocava as maiores reações. Entretanto, o moreno não fechou os olhos. Ele adorava observar o rapaz de cabelos roxos oferecendo aquele tipo de estímulo. E, ao contrário do que pudesse parecer, principalmente por causa de seu tamanho, o Pivô do colégio Yousen era um amante cuidadoso e até mesmo gentil. _Atsushi sempre pergunta se estou confortável ou se ele está me machucando, _o moreno gemeu baixo e esticou a mão, tocando a franja do nº 9 e retirando-a de seus belos olhos. Murasakibara ergueu o olhar, mas não parou o que fazia. _Isso é interessante de se ver,_ o Ala-armador sentiu o corpo se arrepiar e sua voz tornou-se mais alta. Observar o que acontecia em seu baixo ventre era extremamente excitante. Porém, o nº 12 queria mais. Ele sabia que, se permitisse, seu segundo clímax aconteceria em poucos minutos.

"A-Atsushi..." Himuro juntou o restante de força que possuía para conseguir formar aquela sentença. "Vamos trocar..."

A resposta do rapaz de cabelos roxos foi um baixo "Hm...", entretanto, ele não mudou de posição. O Pivô apenas abaixou a mão e abriu a gaveta embutida embaixo da cama, o suficiente para que ele pudesse retirar um dos pertences. O moreno ficou surpreso com aquele gesto, mas seus lábios apenas sorriram de maneira resignada. _Ele sabe onde fica cada coisa, mas o que eu poderia esperar? Nós basicamente usamos o meu quarto como motel._ O tubo de lubrificante foi colocado sobre a cama e o Ala-armador do colégio Yousen acomodou melhor a cabeça em seu travesseiro, preparando-se para o que viria em seguida.

O primeiro dedo entrou devagar, mas de maneira forçosa. O nº 12 prendeu a respiração tentando focar sua atenção e sentidos na incrível sensação que sua ereção experimentava dentro da boca de sua companhia. Ele sabia que precisaria de alguns segundos até que seu corpo se acostumasse à invasão. A sensação tornou-se melhor, mas somente quando o nº 9 achou seu ponto especial e começou a tocá-lo de maneira insistente. Os gemidos se tornaram mais altos e a dor deu lugar a uma estranha, mas bem-vinda, sensação de puro prazer. O segundo dedo o penetrou com mais pressa, coincidindo com o aumento da velocidade com que Murasakibara colocava nos movimentos de sua língua. A voz de Himuro – que já era alta e quase suplicante – tornou-se uma erótica mistura de luxúria e contentamento. Os lábios chamaram o nome do rapaz de cabelos roxos, pedindo que ele movesse os dedos com mais força e rapidez. O segundo orgasmo o fez puxar os cabelos do Pivô, enquanto seus lábios sorriam de satisfação. Os olhos do moreno se fecharam por um breve momento, mas ele sentiu a respiração quente e ansiosa de seu amante em seu pescoço.

"Muro-chin..." O nº 9 mordeu delicadamente a orelha esquerda do Ala-armador.

"Eu sei..."

O nº 12 abriu os olhos devagar, sabendo muito bem do que se tratava aquele timbre rouco e necessitado. Murasakibara o olhava sério, as sobrancelhas juntas e utilizando seus braços para apoiar-se sobre a cama. Himuro tocou o largo peito nu e empurrou o rapaz de cabelos roxos para trás. Sua mão abriu novamente a gaveta embaixo da cama, apanhando alguns preservativos. Eles eram coloridos e aquele detalhe pareceu fazer os olhos do Pivô brilharem.

"Eu vou ajudá-lo, Atsushi."

O moreno levou um dos preservativos até a boca, abrindo a embalagem com os dentes. O nº 9 sentou-se na cama e retirou a própria roupa de baixo vermelha. O Ala-armador do colégio Yousen abriu um meio sorriso enquanto se inclinava um pouco para o lado e deslizava o preservativo sobre a ereção de seu amante. _Se Atsushi não estivesse com tanta pressa eu gostaria de passar algum tempo provocando-o. _Os olhos do nº 12 brilhavam de desejo ao observar sua mão subir e descer pelo membro de sua companhia. Todo o corpo de Murasakibara era proporcional ao seu tamanho. As costas eram largas, assim como seus ombros e peitoral; as pernas longas e bem torneadas, e Himuro não precisaria entrar em detalhes sórdidos para definir o quão bem _provido_ o rapaz de cabelos roxos era em _certas_ partes. O moreno depositou um gentil beijo na bochecha do Pivô, mas logo seus lábios desceram um pouco mais.

"Como você quer que eu fique, Atsushi?" O Ala-armador mordiscou o lábio inferior de seu amante. Seu corpo começava a se tornar quente e excitado com o prospecto de ser possuído. "Eu ficarei do jeito que você quiser."

"Eu quero vê-lo..." O nº 9 lançou um olhar sério, empurrando o nº 12 na direção da cama. "Eu quero vê-lo, Muro-chin."

Himuro já sabia a resposta. Desde a primeira vez que fizeram sexo, Murasakibara sempre optava por alguma posição que fizesse com que ambos ficassem de frente um para o outro. _Uma pena,_ pensou o moreno ao acomodar-se melhor ao colchão, _porque eu adoraria que ele me possuísse por trás._ O Ala-armador afastou as pernas, convidando o rapaz de cabelos roxos a continuar. O Pivô do colégio Yousen ajoelhou-se e guiou sua ereção até a entrada de seu amante. O nº 12 sentiu seu próprio corpo tremer e rejeitar, a princípio, aquela erótica invasão. Entretanto, o nº 9 não parou, e após alguns segundos os lábios de Himuro gemeram ao sentir-se penetrado. _Oh fuck!_ O moreno arqueou a nuca para trás e soltou a respiração. Ele havia sentido tudo, todo o caminho que a ereção de Murasakibara percorrera até atingir seu ponto especial. _Ele é _muito_ grande,_ o Ala-armador arrepiou-se com aquele pensamento. Seus olhos se abriram e ele pôde ver claramente seu amante entre suas pernas. O rapaz de cabelos roxos segurava suas coxas com força, e havia uma bela expressão naquele sempre tedioso rosto. O olhar significativo que ambos trocaram indicava que a diversão estava apenas começando. O nº 12 balançou a cabeça, mostrando que o Pivô poderia se mover. O corpo de Himuro tremeu ao sentir o membro deslizar por dentro, antecipando o que viria em seguida. Quando Murasakibara o penetrou novamente, desta vez com mais força, o moreno soube que pelos próximos minutos ele esqueceria tudo.

Não era fácil sentir como se nada mais valesse a pena.

O Ala-armador do colégio Yousen achou que em pouco tempo ele estaria de volta, que ele seria novamente dono de si mesmo, porém, aquilo foi um engano. Pois, quanto mais pensava em sua atual situação, mais desolado e desesperado o nº 12 se sentia. _Não foi o jogo. Foi o que perdi com aquele jogo. _Himuro levou automaticamente a mão direita até o anel que estava pendurado na corrente prateada em seu pescoço. Seus lábios haviam iniciado uma sequência de gemidos, e ele precisava se agarrar fisicamente a alguma coisa que pudesse canalizar um pouco daquele desejo. Entretanto, uma das mãos do rapaz de cabelos roxos o segurou pelo pulso, forçando ambas as mãos na direção da cama. O moreno gemeu mais alto, notando que o Pivô havia aumentado o ritmo de suas estocadas. _Ele está bravo,_ os olhos negros recebiam um olhar carregado por parte de seu amante, _ele não gosta quando eu faço isso. _O Ala-armador tentou mover os pulsos, mas foi em vão. Seu corpo tornou-se mais quente e, embora as palavras estivessem na ponta de sua língua, o desejo nublava sua razão.

"A... Atsushi, por favor." O nº 12 moveu o quadril. O orgasmo aconteceria em pouco tempo e sua ereção implorava por atenção.

O Pivô pareceu compartilhar daquele pensamento, pois seus movimentos se tornaram mais forçosos e uma de suas mãos soltou o pulso do rapaz que estava por baixo. Porém, antes que Himuro pudesse levar a mão até seu próprio membro, o nº 9 foi mais rápido. A grande mão de Murasakibara subiu e desceu pela sensível ereção do moreno, arrancando gritos e gemidos. O Ala-armador não soube dizer quanto tempo permaneceu naquele erótico frenesi de prazer. O clímax chegou forte e o fez gemer mais alto, chamando o nome de seu amante várias vezes. A consciência do nº 12 não chegou a se esvair, então ele sentiu quando o rapaz de cabelos roxos puxou seu corpo para cima, fazendo-o sentar-se sobre seu colo. Himuro sentiu a última estocada, e foi impossível não achar adorável a maneira como o nº 9 o abraçou e soltou um último e satisfeito gemido próximo ao ouvido do moreno. O Ala-armador subiu as mãos pelo peito úmido de suor de Murasakibara, abraçando-o pelo pescoço e sorrindo largamente. Os cabelos roxos cheiravam a baunilha, e o nº 12 permitiu-se ficar naquele abraço por um longo tempo. Ele gostava daquele contato, e da maneira como seu amante o apertava com possessividade. O Pivô não havia sido o seu primeiro, mas era o único que Himuro permitia aquele nível de intimidade. _Eu nunca fiquei para o _depois_. Eu sempre ia embora logo em seguida._

Recordar-se de velhos hábitos fez o moreno lembrar-se dos Estados Unidos. Ele havia passado seus melhores anos naquele país, mas, ultimamente, quando seu coração remetia àquele tempo, o Ala-armador sentia a tristeza alastrar-se dentro de seu peito. _Eu não vou pensar sobre isso agora,_ o nº 12 ergueu o rosto, sorrindo ao sentir os olhos de seu amante sobre ele. _Atsushi irá perceber que minha mente está em outro lugar._ A ponta de seus dedos contornou os lábios do nº 9, reconhecendo rapidamente aquelas formas.

"Por que você não foi à aula, Atsushi?"

"Não havia nada lá..." Murasakibara respondeu sem hesitação, mas sua voz estava rouca. "Não é divertido quando Muro-chin não está."

Himuro sentiu as bochechas se tornarem coradas. Era incrível como aquela pessoa conseguia ser tão honesta, sem demonstrar nenhum tipo de pudor, como se fosse extremamente comum expressar aquele nível de sinceridade, ainda mais pra um japonês.

"Você não pode fazer isso, Atsushi." O moreno deslizou os dedos através dos cabelos de seu amante. Eles estavam úmidos com suor. "Amanhã eu irei ao colégio e o arrastarei para a sala de aula."

O rapaz de cabelos roxos arregalou os olhos e pareceu encantado com aquela notícia. _Ele deve ter se sentido sozinho. Eu sou basicamente a única companhia de Atsushi._ Aquele pensamento fez o Ala-armador sentir-se egoísta. _Enquanto eu estava remoendo fantasmas do passado, ele estava sozinho. _O nº 12 recordou-se do momento pós-jogo, isso há alguns dias. Seu coração se tornou apertado e Himuro depositou um gentil beijo nos lábios do Pivô.

"Desculpe por deixá-lo sozinho, Atsushi. Isso não vai acontecer novamente."

"Eu não estou bravo, Muro-chin." O nº 9 ergueu as sobrancelhas.

"Mas você estava solitário, não?" o moreno bagunçou um pouco os cabelos roxos. "Eu ficaria solitário se você não fosse ao colégio."

A expressão de encanto no rosto de Murasakibara era tudo o que o Ala-armador precisava para se animar. Seu coração sentiu-se aquecido, e era um pouco reconfortante saber que algo trivial poderia significar tanto para aquela pessoa. O nº 12 segurou o rosto do rapaz de cabelos roxos, beijando-o delicadamente. Os lábios se moveram devagar; não havia pressa ou ansiedade. Himuro fechou os olhos ao sentir os longos dedos do Pivô correrem por trás de sua nuca, descendo por suas costas nuas e finalmente segurando sua cintura. O beijo durou o suficiente para que a inicial distância emocional se tornasse nula. O nº 9 tinha esse efeito. Era quase impossível permanecer bravo ou indiferente com aquela pessoa. _Eu queria ficar sozinho, mas agora eu não quero deixá-lo ir. _O moreno depositou um rápido beijo nos lábios de seu amante e abriu um largo sorriso.

"O que acha de tomarmos um banho? Eu farei algo rápido para jantarmos e você ainda terá tempo de pegar o último trem."

"O que você vai cozinhar, Muro-chin?" A ideia já havia sido aceita.

"Eu não sei. Talvez você pudesse me ajudar?"

Os olhos de Murasakibara se arregalaram e as palavras deixaram seus lábios com rapidez. Dezenas de receitas chegaram aos ouvidos do Ala-armador, mas tudo o que ele conseguia pensar era no tempo que passaria ao lado daquela pessoa, e como seu coração aprovava aquela decisão.

**x**

O banho, como esperado, tornou-se muito mais do que um simples banho, e quando o nº 12 deixou o banheiro, ele se sentia exausto, mas satisfeito. Fazer sexo com o rapaz de cabelos roxos era extremamente satisfatório: seu corpo ficava cansado, mas também havia uma estranha sensação de pura realização. O Pivô do colégio Yousen, todavia, não parecia cansado. Os dois seguiram para a cozinha e por meia hora aquele cômodo se tornou pequeno para eles. O jantar seria _omurice_¹ e ficou basicamente a cargo do nº 9 a preparação do prato. Himuro ainda não era totalmente familiar com a culinária japonesa, e os anos vividos na América apenas serviram para acostumá-lo às comidas rápidas e fáceis. O moreno permaneceu atento o tempo todo, reparando em como o prato era feito. Murasakibara tinha certa destreza com os hashis e havia algo extremamente belo em observá-lo cozinhar enquanto vestia um avental negro e seus cabelos estavam presos em um rabo de cavalo.

O apartamento do Ala-armador era pequeno e básico, mas ele havia tido muita sorte em encontrar um local em que o quarto era separado da sala. Quando o jantar ficou pronto, ambos caminharam até o cômodo utilizado para fazer as refeições, e se sentaram ao redor na pequenina mesa de centro. O omurice tinha um gosto acentuado de ketchup, mas isso não incomodou o nº 12. _Está delicioso,_ Himuro ergueu o olho visível, observando sua companhia, _ele come com tanto gosto que me faz querer cozinhar para ele todos os dias. _Aquele pensamento fez as bochechas do moreno corar. _Eu nunca cozinhei para ninguém. Atsushi me faz pensar em coisas que eu jamais teria pensado antes._ O rapaz de cabelos roxos perguntou várias vezes a opinião do Ala-armador, abrindo um largo sorriso quando a resposta foi "Está delicioso!". O restante da refeição foi passada entre conversas paralelas e comentários sobre novas marcas de sorvetes e pirulitos.

Himuro não sentiu o tempo passar. Após o jantar, os dois dividiram uma barra de chocolates e passaram alguns minutos perdidos em longos e saborosos beijos. O relógio marcava pouco mais de 21hs quando o moreno acompanhou seu amante até a porta. Ele morava a pouco mais de dez minutos da estação, e, embora não gostasse de deixar Murasakibara ir embora tão tarde, ele não acreditava que algo pudesse acontecer. _É preciso muito mais do que coragem para encarar alguém com mais de dois metros de altura,_ o Ala-armador abriu a porta e encolheu-se. Ele vestia um simples conjunto de moletom e a temperatura havia caído.

"Então nos vemos amanhã na estação? Sete e meia está bom para você?"

"Eu venho buscá-lo, Muro-chin." O rapaz de cabelos roxos segurava a mochila em um dos ombros. "Você pega o trem muito cheio. São duas estações até a minha."

"Exato! São _somente_ duas estações." O nº 12 riu. O que era aquilo?

"Não, não. Eu o encontrarei às 7hs na sua estação, naquele banco próximo à máquina de refrigerantes. Quando estamos juntos no trem nenhum velho pervertido tenta boliná-lo, Muro-chin."

Himuro riu. Aquilo soava mais como um aviso que sua mãe daria.

"E quem é que me bolinaria?" O moreno ergueu a única sobrancelha visível.

"Eu faria isso... provavelmente." O Pivô coçou a bochecha esquerda.

"Você por acaso é um velho pervertido, Atsushi?"

"Não... mas eu serei, um dia, talvez..."

"Então eu te esperarei na estação." O Ala-armador riu e puxou seu amante pela gravata. "E talvez eu queira ser abusado por você."

O beijo foi rápido, mas gentil. O nº 9 abaixou-se pouco, enquanto Himuro segurava delicadamente seu rosto e ficava na ponta dos pés. Quando os lábios se afastaram, o nº 12 abriu um largo sorriso. Os dois se despediram com um aceno, e o moreno entrou e fechou a porta. Os olhos negros fitaram o curto corredor e o Ala-armador espreguiçou-se. _Yoshi! Hora de arrumar a bagunça._ O anel prateado fez barulho conforme ele andava, lembrando-o de que havia outro assunto que merecia sua atenção. _Ainda não, _pensou o nº 12 ao tocar aquela palpável memória, _eu ainda não estou forte o bastante para lidar com Taiga. _A janela do quarto estava aberta e, ao entrar no cômodo, Himuro encarou a sacola de doces deixada por Murasakibara. Seus lábios se repuxaram em um meio sorriso e naquele momento o moreno teve certeza de que tudo ficaria bem. _Eu jamais ficarei sozinho. Não quando tenho Atsushi ao meu lado..._

- FIM.

¹ Omelete recheado com arroz frito e ketchup.

* * *

**Notas da autora:**

Minha primeira Mukkun x Muro-chin!

Desde que vi esses dois personagens eu senti uma vontade incrível de escrevê-los. Eu simplesmente amo personagens desafiantes e cheios de potencial como o Himuro. Junte isso ao simples e inegável fato de que o Murasakibara é meu favorito, e eis que cá estou, postando minha primeira fanfic com esses dois.

Bem, quem acompanha o mangá sabe como foi sofrido aquele jogo entre Seirin vs Yousen. Eu não sei se ele será animado algum dia, mas eu adoraria ver isso. Sobre o oneshot, eu tentei ao máximo transportar as emoções do Himuro para o plot. Ele é tão interessante e atrevido. Acho que nunca vi um personagem como ele antes. Adorei mesmo escrevê-lo.

Enfim, eu provavelmente não largarei Kurobasu, e logo logo devo postar mais alguma coisa. No mais, obrigada por ler até aqui!


End file.
